Nights Like These
by TheOnlyUrk
Summary: Hermione comes home from a long day at the DMLE, Harry is cooking supper, Hermione decides to have some fun.


**Response to Dragon Moonx's Valentine's Day Love Fest Challenge**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Prompt:** Kitchen Counter

 **Word count (without A/N):** 1,912

 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

 **Warnings: Sexual Content, M/F**

* * *

Hermione apparated into an empty hallway in her apartment building. She had just finished a long day at work in the DMLE. She didn't feel like cooking so she hoped Harry would had bought take-out for them. She walked through the door setting her bag down by the door, taking off her coat, placing it on the rack. She could smell a very pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. Harry's cooking? He never cooks, but it smells good so I'm not complaining.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see Harry wearing an apron, following directions from a cookbook. He hadn't noticed that she was home, and was intently preparing the next portion of whatever meal he was making. Hermione leant against the doorframe, held her arms around her stomach, letting her head rest against the door frame. She was so hopelessly in love with the man in front of her. They had been together for 2 years.

After Hermione broke up with Ron, she needed a place to stay since she had moved in with Ron, so she asked Harry if he had any room at his flat. Eventually the two started to have feelings for one another and they decided to give dating a chance. Two years down the road, they're living happily in a flat in London.

"Hey." Hermione said, making Harry jump.

"Merlin, you scared me Hermione." Harry put a hand on his chest.

"What are you making?" Hermione asked, coming closer to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss.

Harry gestured towards the chopped up vegetables, "This will be for chicken noodle soup," Harry then gestured towards the bread and cheese waiting by the stove, "and that will be grilled cheese, your favourite." Harry smiled at her, placing his hands on her hips. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione started kissing everywhere but his lips.

"Love, I gotten make dinner, can you let me go please? Or you can starve."

"Oh alright fine. I am famished. May I watch?" Hermione asked, releasing him from her embrace, as he nodded. She moved out of Harry's way and sat on the part of the kitchen counter Harry wasn't using. Hermione watched Harry follow the instructions on how to get the right parts of the chicken, what order to add the vegetables in, it was almost like she was back in 7th year N.E.W.T. potions again.

Oh how she wish she had realized her feelings for her then. Neither of them would have had to go through their horrid break-ups, and they would have found happiness quicker. It didn't matter, because they were together now and she was happy. He had treated her with respect, he loved her like no other man could, Not to mention a rockin body. She thought, as she bit her bottom lip. He had managed to make cooking soup and grilled cheese look attractive to her.

Harry took a short break after preparing the food, and looked over his shoulder at Hermione. "Enjoying the view?" Harry said, giving her a smirk. Hermione didn't realize that she was looking at his ass.

"Um, yeah" Hermione murmured, blushing she looked away from Harry. What is wrong with me? Why am I embarrassed? We've been dating for nearly two years. Cut out Herms. Hermione came back to reality and saw that Harry and moved around the island, and was now standing in front of her, startling her a little.

"How was your day babe?" Harry asked, taking off his apron, coming closer to Hermione, placing his hands on the counter, on either side of her. Hermione scooted forward a little.

"It was long and tiring. I'm glad it's the weekend, I can finally relax. How was your day love?" Hermione said, pulling Harry closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"It was short. I only had some paper work then my Kingsley let me have the rest of the day off. So I decided to go grocery shopping and make dinner tonight. Also, I got the first Lord of the Rings movie. So how about, once I finish making the food, open up some wine," Harry was leaning closer and closer to Hermione, she parted her lips, knowing he was going to kiss her as this is how he liked to seduce her, "curl up on the couch, watch the movie, call it a date?" Harry closed the gap between their lips. He lingered, pushing slightly, making Hermione lean back a little.

Hermione moaned against his lips, moving her hand through his unruly black hair. Unfortunately for her, he pulled out of the kiss. "It's a date." She said, smiling at him.

Harry smiled back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Hermione's hair. He started to make his way back to continue cooking, but Hermione had other plans. She grabbed his hand just before it came out of reach and pulled him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again, this time also wrapping her legs around his midsection. She placed her lips on his, and brushed her tongue up against his lips. His lips parted and her tongue slipped in, now battling for dominance with his. She felt him smile against her lips, she released her arms from around his neck and began to tug at the hem of his shirt. He broke this kiss only to take off his shirt, then continuing to kiss her as she unbuttons her work shirt.

Once Hermione's shirt was off, Harry began to trail kiss along her jaw, neck and collarbone as he reached around her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Hermione was grateful Harry decided to wear sweats today, she didn't have to fumble with a belt. She slid one hand inside his sweats and grasped his length, stroking it as well as she could in this position. Harry began to move down her body, placing kisses in every spot he knew that turned her on, the small valley between her breasts, across her flat stomach, moving back up, nibbling on her nipples, to which she let out a moan.

She put a finger on his chest pushing him back with a devilish grin on her face. She brought her feet up to the top of his sweatpants, curling her toes, barely grasping his pants, she pulled them down. He threw his pants aside, now placing his hands on her jeans, he creeped slowly towards her. She already had the button undone, with the zipper half way. He slid his hands into the back of her pants, resting his hands on her ass. He kissed her passionately, now pulling down both jeans and knickers. They were both nude in their kitchen.

Hermione stroked him as he whispered into her ear, "You look ravishing." He nibbled her earlobe. She tugged on him gently, signaling that she was ready. He stepped closed, kissing her and positioned his length at her entrance. He thrust forward gently, never breaking the kiss, began to repeat the motion with his hips. She gasped with every thrust, How am I not use to his size yet? She thought. She broke the kiss, "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too 'Mione" Harry said, thrusting his hips, pushing deeper and deeper.

"This," She said seductively, leaning in, "is definitely in the top five. Having sex on the kitchen counter is definitely something we need to do more often." She kissed him, sucking on his lower lip. Harry grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, lifting her up off the counter, she linked her arms around his neck for support. He carried her over a chair in their living room. He sat down so she was on top with full control.

She took control and started to rock back and forth, her hair falling in front of her face. She used a hand to flick it back. She started to lean back, placing both hands on Harry's knees, she started moving her hips up and down. Harry placed kiss over her abdomen, and made his way upward. He moved one hand from her ass and slid it up along the side of her body, until it reached her throat. He grasped her throat gently and began to thrust his hips as best he could, giving her twice the amount of pleasure. He moved a finger into her mouth, she began to suck on it, twirling her tongue around his finger, lightly biting it.

Harry released his grasp from around her throat and moved his hand to the back of her neck pulling her closer to him. He used his other hand and grabbed her ass, lifting it slightly in the air. He now started to thrust into her faster and faster whilst kissing her neck,. Hermione dug her nails into his back, and squealed from the pain that brought her pleasure. They were both panting heavily as he finished inside of her. "I love you." They said simultaneously, both now laughing. Hermione pressed her forehead to his and kissed his nose. They sat there, catching their breath, until they heard Hermione's stomach grumble.

"I suppose I should make dinner." Harry said, giving a kiss to Hermione. Hermione slid off of him, letting him get up, she sunk into the chair. "Oh Hermione."

"Yes love?" She said, smiling up at him.

Harry walked to the doorway leading to the kitchen, reached around the corner, grabbing a hold of something. Hermione heard a cupboard door close. Harry walked back into the room, with both arms behind him, still naked, Hermione would be very happy all the time if they became nudists. He approached Hermione, coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. He bent down on one knee. Hermione covered her mouth as she caught her breath.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Harry started, "We have known each other for over thirteen years and have been together for almost two of those years and in those two years I have been the happiest I have ever been in my life. You filled the missing piece inside of me. You're my best friend. You're the love of my life." Hermione now had tears in her eyes. "So, will you marry me?" Harry pulled out a small velvet box, with a intertwining silver and gold band, with a small, but beautiful sparkling diamond in the center. A tag on the inside of the box said, Simplicity. Hermione didn't need to be wowed with big diamonds or fancy rings that were worth thousands of dollars, she preferred simple rings, like this one.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes Harry." She kissed him. "I love you Harry." She sat up straight as Harry took her shaking hand, placing the ring on her finger. She kissed him again, then giving him a lasting hug. "Now about those grilled cheese sandwiches." She smiled, they both got up and went into the kitchen, Harry putting on just his sweatpants and an apron, Hermione putting on booty shorts and wearing one of Harry's old Gryffindor jumpers. Hermione clung to Harry, arms wrapped around from behind as he made their dinner for the night.

 _A/N: Please review! If it gets enough feed back I may continue writing this story! Thank you!_


End file.
